


Kyoko's New Pet

by Davie232



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Junko lost a bet, Kyoko has a secret side to her, Master/Pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davie232/pseuds/Davie232
Summary: Junko made a bet with Kyoko to find the latter hiding spot she shared with Makoto. But Junko has lost and is now at the mercy of Kyoko.





	Kyoko's New Pet

Junko was sitting on her bed within her dorm room. Today she was at the mercy of Kyoko after she lost a bet she made with the detective.

 

Out of all the students in the class. Makoto was the only to get near enough Kyoko and break her wall she had put up. Many of the class began to believe the couple were secretly dating.

 

Of course, Kyoko turned down this idea rather quickly as did Makoto. But it didn’t stop the pair spending time with each other during lunch.

 

So, Junko decided to take matters into her own hands and began to spy on the couple. Makoto and Kyoko had a few spots where they would spend time together. Junko knew all of them, and she shouted to the couple to kiss and make it official.

 

Then one day the pair vanished, and Junko couldn’t find them in their usual spots. When the pair came back to class, Junko asked where they were. But Kyoko didn’t tell her and give the model a cheeky smirk.

 

That’s when Junko made a bet with Kyoko that she would find the new hiding spot that the pair were hiding in within two days. The loser was under the command of the winner. Kyoko agreed to this bet and told Junko that she already lost.

 

Junko thought otherwise, and the next two day she spent the whole of the lunch break to find Kyoko and Makoto. But again, she couldn’t find the pair, and she lost the bet.

 

As Junko was sitting on her bed. She began to wonder what Kyoko had in store for her. She heard a knock on her door, and she jumped off her bed to answer it.

 

She saw Kyoko on the other side. Junko quickly let the detective in and closed the door behind her.

 

“So, are you ready to become my pet?” Kyoko asked.

 

“Pet?” Junko replied as she looked Kyoko. She noticed that Kyoko was wearing black joggers, black trainers and a black jumper.

 

“Yes, you heard me correctly,” Kyoko replied as she pulled out a dog collar and leash from her jumper pocket.

 

“Eh! Hang on just a second,” Junko said alarmed.

 

“You lost the bet Enoshima,” Kyoko replied coldly. “Honour it!”

 

“Fine!” Junko said in anger.

 

Kyoko put the collar around Junko’s neck and make sure it wasn’t tight. She had a look at Junko clothing. The model was wearing black joggers as well. She was also wearing a black and white t-shirt.

 

Kyoko added the leash to the collar and smirked at the model. “Put your shoes on, we are going out for a walk to the shops.”

 

Junko could only look at Kyoko in a mixture of horror and disbelief.

 

Kyoko smiled. “The loser will be under the command of the winner.”

 

“Kirigiri, please,” Junko begged. “Don’t make me do this.”

 

“You will be doing it,” Kyoko said firmly. “Then maybe you will learn to take a back seat and leave Naegi and me alone in peace.”

 

“Oh… I see how it is now?” Junko said. “Revenge!”

 

“Correct and also to ensure people see you with the collar around your neck signalling to people that you are under my command. Anyway put your shoes on, and if you need the toilet, I suggest you go now, or I will take you to the park as well.”

 

“You wouldn’t dare force me to pee outside!” Junko said horrified.

 

“Remember you are my pet,” Kyoko smirked. “I aim to make sure you're too scared to go near me and Naegi.”

 

“Right, geez you have made your point. I won’t go near you both after this is done alright?”

 

“That sounds good to me,” Kyoko smiled. “Shoes on now!”

 

Junko quickly put her shoes on and put on a light jacket, and the two girls left Junko’s dorm room.

 

Kyoko picked up the leash. “Right, listen to me. I want you to walk by my side and if anyone speaks to us. I want you to tell them that you're my pet understood?”

 

“Geez this is embarrassing,” Junko replied.

 

“Enoshima!”

 

“Fine, fine geez I will say it.”

 

“Good,” Kyoko smiled. “Shall we?”

 

The two girls walked down the hallway and left the school building. Junko quickly took a look around the school grounds and notice no one was around which she grateful for.

 

As the pair reached the school gates, Junko’s face turned pure white as she saw Mukuro and Aoi walking into the school grounds.

 

The two girls both stopped and both were stunned when they saw Junko with a collar on her neck and Kyoko was holding the leash.

 

“Come on let’s go my pet,” Kyoko said. She pulled Junko gently up to the two girls, and Mukuro was speechless.

 

“I am Kirigiri’s pet,” Junko mumbled.

 

“What was that Enoshima?” Kyoko said.

 

“I am Kirigiri’s pet,” Junko repeated more clearly.

 

Mukuro couldn’t believe what she was hearing and seeing.

 

“I’m guessing this is part of the bet that you two made?” Aoi asked.

 

“Yes, it is,” Kyoko answered. “I want to ensure Enoshima learns her place and not to try and interfere with my private life again.”

 

“Oh come on Kirigiri,” Aoi moaned. “Enoshima was only trying to get you and Naegi together. You two look great together.”

 

“I may have another collar and leash lying about somewhere….” Kyoko replied coldly.

 

Mukuro took hold of Aoi’s arm and looked at her sister. “Sorry Junko, but you are on your own for this one.” She pulled Aoi away before the swimmer said something daft to incur the wrath of Kyoko.

 

Junko watched Mukuro pulled Aoi away. _‘Mukuro, thank you for saving Hina. Kirigiri is so uptight today it’s unreal.’_

 

“Come on let’s go,” Kyoko ordered.

 

The two girls began to walk again leaving the school grounds and onto the streets.

 

“Kirigiri, may I ask a question?” Junko asked.

 

“Ask away.”

 

“Why is it so important to you. That you try and force everyone one away. When you’re spending time with Naegi?”

 

Kyoko stopped and pondered the question. “Because I’m still new to this.”

 

“New to what?”

 

“Friendship and feelings,” Kyoko replied with a slight blush. “I grew up being told to ignore all feelings. But meeting Naegi… I’ve begun to stop ignoring my feelings, and those feelings tell me to spend time with Naegi as much as possible.”

 

“Sounds like someone has a crush,” Junko giggled.

 

“A crush?” Kyoko whispered. “Anyway, let’s continue and head for the shops.”

 

“What are you buying?” Junko asked.

 

“Water and crisps,” Kyoko replied.

 

“Huh? Who would buy water with crisps? It should be juice and crisps,” Junko replied.

 

“This is my choice, Enoshima, please don’t question it!”

 

“Alright geez!”

 

The two girls began to walk again, and they walked past an older couple who gave Kyoko and Junko strange looks.

 

 _‘Aww man, this is embarrassing,’_ Junko thought.

 

The pair made it to the shop, and Kyoko looked at Junko. “Open your mouth please.”

 

“What for?” Junko replied raising an eyebrow.

 

“So you can hold your own leash while I get the stuff I want to buy,” Kyoko replied.

 

“Can’t I just not hold it with my hand?” Junko groaned.

 

“Does pet’s have hands?” Kyoko asked firmly.

 

Junko knew the answer and was defeated. She opened her mouth and felt the leash go into her mouth.

 

Kyoko smiled at Junko and raise her gloved hand above Junko’s head and began to pat her.

 

“Good girl Enoshima,” Kyoko said sarcastically. She walked into the shop leaving Junko very annoyed and embarrassed.

 

Junko stood there then she watched a young couple a few years older than her walk up the street. As they got closer, they saw Junko in her embarrassing predicament

 

“Oh wow,” the woman said as she saw Junko.

 

“She must be into some real kinky stuff,” the man,

 

A smile appeared on the woman face. “I wonder who her master is?”

 

Junko’s eyes widened. _‘Master? I’m not anyone’s slave!’_

 

Kyoko walked out of the shop with a bag in her hand. She paused when she saw the couple look at Junko.

 

“Can I help you?” Kyoko asked.

 

“We are just waiting for this girl’s owner to come out,” the woman asked.

 

“Oh I see, well look no further I am her owner,” Kyoko smiled.

 

“No way!” The woman said in disbelief.

 

“See what did I tell you, honey, kinky stuff,” the man replied.

 

“Right, we are going to the pet shop,” the woman said shocking everyone.

 

“What for?” The man asked nervously.

 

“Is it not clear? I want to become your owner come on let’s go,” the woman said and dragged the man way to his fate.

 

“Well…that was interesting,” Kyoko said amused. “Did you behave yourself Enoshima?”

 

Junko nodded as her cheeks were bright red.

 

“Good,” Kyoko said softly as she took the leash out of Junko’s mouth. Then she went into her bag and pulled out a packet of crisps. “Here this is for you.”

 

Kyoko handed Junko the crisps leaving the latter shock. “Wait? These are my favourite… How did you know?”

 

“We are in the same class, Enoshima,” Kyoko replied. “I see you with those crisps every day.”

 

“Oh right,” Junko said quietly. “Thank you Kirigiri.”

 

“You don’t need to thank me. You have been a good pet who has not disobey so in turn you deserve a reward nothing more. Anyway, we better get back to the school, and I will show you where Naegi and I hid.”

 

Junko didn’t reply as she opened the packet and began to eat the crisps. The two girls began to walk back to the school.

 

Junko finished her crisps and began to think. _‘This hasn’t been that bad. I have to admit. This could have been far worse. But Kirigiri hasn’t gone to that level. I won't mind doing this again if I happen to lose another bet to her.’_

Unknown to Junko herself she began to smile which Kyoko caught.

 

They made it back to the school and instead of going back to the dorms. They headed for the old school building.

 

“Kirigiri. I look in there as well,” Junko said.

 

“I thought you might have…. But there is a secret room on the second floor,” Kyoko replied.

 

“WHAT!" Junko roared. “That is not fair!”

 

“What did I tell you Enoshima as soon as we made the bet. You have already lost,” Kyoko replied coldly.

 

Junko bite her tongue in anger as she and Kyoko headed into the old school building and headed up to the second floor. Kyoko took Junko over to the men’s toilets.

 

“I ain’t going in there!” Junko said firmly.

 

“The secret room is in there Enoshima!”

 

“Wait seriously? Junko said in disbelief.

 

Kyoko didn’t reply as she walked into the toilet gently pulling Junko with her. They walked over to the last stand and went inside. Kyoko pushed against the wall, and it opened shocking Junko.

 

Kyoko walked inside pulling Junko again, and the latter got the shock of her life. When she saw Makoto on his knees with a collar around his neck as well. In front of him was two dog bowls.

 

“Hello my pet,” Kyoko said softly.

 

“Hello Mistress,” Makoto replied.

 

“W-What...is…going on?” Junko said in disbelief.

 

Kyoko smiled at Junko. “He is my pet of course.”

 

“Pet?” Junko replied.

 

“Yes, Naegi said he wants me to be happy and always smiling. We spoke about stuff, and he ended up becoming my pet. I haven’t done anything that has made Naegi uncomfortable. But he enjoys being my pet don’t you Naegi?”

 

“Yes, Mistress,” Makoto smiled.

 

Kyoko went into the bag that she was still carrying, and she pulled out a bottle of water and poured it into one of the bowls. Then she took out the crisps out of the bag and opened the packet and pour them into the other bowl.

 

“There you go, my pet eat up.”

 

Makoto quickly went into his food bowl and started to eat.

 

Junko meanwhile was left completely shocked. She quickly had a look around the room, and her eyes widened as she saw two bowls sitting in the corner of the room.

 

“I see that you have noticed the other two bowls,” Kyoko giggled.

 

“You're sick Kirigiri,” Junko said in horror.

 

“I’m not sick those two bowls are not in use by anyone…yet!” Kyoko giggled again. “I saw you smiling Enoshima on the way back to the school.”

 

“Wait I was?” Junko said shocked.

 

“Yes, I bet you would love to be my little pet wouldn’t you,” Kyoko said seductively. “You would love me to control you!”

 

“O-Of course n-not,” Junko mumbled as she tried to fight her desires.

 

“I know you want to be my pet, all you need to do is grab those two bowls and place them before me while on your knees.”

 

Junko didn’t want to be controlled or owned. But the way Kyoko just spoke to her just there it broke her will. Junko bit her lip, and she slowly walked over and grabbed the two bowls and walked back. She got on her knees and placed the bowls before Kyoko.

 

Kyoko began to laugh as she went into the bag and pulled out another bottle of water and another packet of Junko’s favourite crisps.

 

“Who am I?” Kyoko demanded

 

“You’re my Mistress, and I am your pet,” Junko said weakly.

 

“Good,” Kyoko grinned. She poured the water into one bowl and then the crisps in the other.

 

At this point, Makoto had finished his food and began to drink his water.

 

“You want more my pet?” Kyoko asked Makoto.

 

“Yes, Mistress,” Makoto smiled.

 

Kyoko smiled warmly at him, and she went into the bag again and pulled out more crisps and poured into the bowl.

 

Then she got on her knees and patted both Makoto and Junko on the head. “My lovely pets!”

 

She stood back on her feet and leaned herself against the wall. “You two may begin to eat.”

 

Makoto and Junko began to eat from their bowls while Kyoko watched on grinning.

 

_‘You may be right about me Enoshima. I may be sick… But I always wanted my very own pets. I will take very special care of you two. I promise.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


End file.
